


With Faith as Small as a Mustard Seed

by diedinthefall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x21 coda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedinthefall/pseuds/diedinthefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda for 11x21 where Sam's faith is affirmed by the one and only, God himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Faith as Small as a Mustard Seed

Sam was alone in the library. Everyone else had gone off to their rooms to sleep, he guessed. _Does God even need to sleep? I guess He did rest, that was the whole point of the Sabbath, right?_ Sam still couldn’t wrap his mind around the whole Chuck/God thing and the fact that God was actually with them. That’s a big fucking deal, right? The omnipotent. Alpha and Omega, Beginning and the End, Yahweh,  Adonai,...etc. 

For Sam he always considered himself a believer. He would never say he was devoted. There were plenty of times when he lost his faith in everything really. He didn’t go to church regularly it wasn’t like that, he would never call himself a christian per say but Sam believed that God was real and out there and maybe, just maybe He cared, that He listened. He had spent many years praying for guidance, forgiveness, safety, some fucking help would have been nice too but he felt a lot of the time his prayers had fallen on deaf ears. He didn’t stop praying though, always wanting to believe that one day he would know that God did hear him. Sometimes he felt as though maybe God never answered his prayers because he was “unclean”with the whole demon blood and true vessel of lucifer thing feeling unworthy to speak with God was aways something he struggled with. 

Sam went over to the shelf and grabbed a bible and opened it up to nowhere in particular, just sifting through the pages. Sam had read his fair share of the bible, maybe not all the way through but he was familiar enough to know the order of the different books and gospels. He’s almost leafed through to the end, nothing catching his attention until he got to Hebrews, a heading made him stop,  _By Faith._ It opened with: ‘Now faith is being sure of what we hope for and certain of what we do not see.” Sam kept reading and it went through all the ancients who were rewarded for faith; Abel, Enoch, Noah, Abraham, Isaac, Jacob, Joseph, Moses, Rahab, and others. The scripture spoke of how God had delivered them from death and more but then it also told of the torture and pain that some went through because of their faith and some of the things described were not unlike things Sam had way too much personal experience enduring but it was never because of his faith so maybe it didn’t apply to him. When he had finished reading and he sat the bible down on the table looking up to see Chuck sitting right next to him. Sam was almost startled out of his chair.

“I‘ve always listened to you, Sam.”

Sam looked around bewildered and then back at Chuck.

“I-uh I never-”

“Sam, when you read the Word of God I am always with you. It’s kind of the whole deal but usually not literally there...this is different.”

“Oh, well...I, can I ask you something?”

Chuck smiled grabbing the bible off that table and sifting through.

“Of course.”

“If you heard my prayers all these years then how come you never helped? I always felt like I wasn’t good enough to even ask you for anything most of the time. If you would have just-”

“Sam, It’s not that I wanted you to suffer or anything but a lot of the time what you think is an unanswered prayer is more of a...you didn’t need me. I created you before you were born with everything you could possibly need right inside of you. You were never unworthy, you were created to do amazing things and you have. I’m sorry if you felt like I’d abandoned you, I have always heard you when you prayed.”

Sam didn’t know what to say so he just nodded. Chuck handed him the bible again, this time opened to Luke. He points to the heading: _The Parable of the Good Samaritan._

“You’re the good samaritan. You help whoever is in need, the ones others won’t help or don’t know how to help. You even have compassion for the monsters of the world. You are _good_ , Sam. Don’t forget that. Now get some rest.”

Chuck snaps his fingers and Sam is in his room alone, the bible on his nightstand still open. Sam puts his pajamas on, gets into bed and reads the parable, he had read that one before but this time he smiled thinking about what Chuck had said. He slept a little easier that night knowing that his faith wasn’t as stupid as he always thought and that God was actually, quite literally with him.

**Author's Note:**

> The actual scripture mentioned are Hebrews 11:1-39 & Luke 10:25-37 


End file.
